Too See Your Reincarnation
by miME-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED Being reborn is something like a miracle. Having feelings for your friend's boyfriend can or cannot be a miracle. When Sora falls for Riku, who is now Kairi's boyfriend, his feelings drive him to the end of his life. Sora is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Too See Your Reincarnation

A/n: Wooo I'm on a roll! I've been getting these sudden bursts of inspiration for some…odd reason. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Rating: T for suicide and sexual content. Oh yes, I warn you: there is boyxxboy…in here.

Summary: Riku and Kairi are together now. Sora is on the side, loving someone that he shouldn't love. Seeing Riku with Kairi is just too much so he thinks of only one way out. Riku finds Sora's last letter…which tells everything. The letter shows everything about his forbidden love for that silver-haired boy. With regret and sadness, Riku and Kairi break-up. Almost three years has past and Riku has started to talk to an online friend. Little did he know, he could be talking to Sora's reincarnation. They meet…and everything changes.

Prologue: Your Letter

"I guess I'll see you later, Riku…and nice to see you again Kairi." Sora smiled, and started to walk away from the couple. But really, deep, deep down inside…his heart was breaking into million pieces.

"Oh, Sora, I'll come over too your house later on." Riku said as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's small little waist. At first Sora paused from walking but kept going on.

"Sora…" Riku sighed. He had no idea why he was acting like this. So depressed…so…different from his usual happy self.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? Just yesterday he sounded so proud that we got together…" Kairi sighed along with her boyfriend.

"Awe, this is supposed to be a happy day! C'mon let's go get some dinner, now!" Riku took her hand and pulled her along. Little did they know, at this very moment, a loved one was going to die…

It all started when Sora introduced Kairi to Riku. And very soon, he regretted showing Riku to Kairi. They soon all became friends, but then…Kairi and Riku got together. At first Sora congratulated them, but he was jealous of them. He wanted Riku all to himself. Of course he thought he was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. Everything happened quickly, Riku and Kairi were now the high school's sweetest couple. They really did love each other. They didn't notice Sora's feelings. They didn't notice _anything_…

--

_Sora pushed Kairi in front of Riku and introduced her. He was trying to put some love life in Riku. _

"_Well, nice to meet you, Kairi…" Riku smiled beautifully. Kairi smiled back and sat next to Riku. Sora frowned at this, he was starting to feel jealous. Damn those stupid hormones. Soon the two became more than just friends; they became lovers. And with Sora at the side, dying to confess his feelings…_

--

"Here I go." Sora says before he swallows the pills, clearly not thinking everything over again.

--

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock. _

"Hey, Sora, open up!" Riku asked from the other side of the door. There was an odd silence that followed. Riku sighed and knocked again. No answer. Getting impatient, he tried to open the door but then gasped for the door was unlocked. Opening the door, he found a house that he thought that was empty. Sadly, Sora's parents drowned when Sora was thirteen. Right after that, Riku became friends with Sora. Riku showed Sora that sometimes, even your life that was terrible can be changed by something.

Looking around the room, he walked by a cracked door of Sora's room. About to surprise him, he jumped inside smiling and shouting Sora's name. Looking around again, he found Sora lying down on his bed, which Riku thought was sleeping. Sitting next to him, he poked him several times.

"Sooooooraaaa…" Riku smirked. He loved waking up Sora when the younger boy didn't want to wake up. He didn't realize this would be the last time to try to wake Sora up. With a third time to wake him up, he pulled the covers up, which in the process he heard a shake of pills in a bottle. Picking up the bottle from the covers, he saw that there was only a few left in there. _Pills? Why does Sora have pills in his room? _Riku questioned no one but himself. Having the idea that Sora did something bad, Riku felt Sora's chest.

Cold.

Lifeless.

Gone.

Everything stopped.

His heart began to beat faster, and his hands rushed to Sora's shoulders to shake the lifeless body.

"Sora! Hey, wake up!" Riku shouted to the body that had no soul anymore. Seeing this wasn't doing anything, he fumbled something in his pants pocket; pulling out a cell phone. Punching in the _911_, he called for an ambulance. Now waiting for the ambulance, the tears just ran down his face. He hadn't cried in such a long time. He felt like it was the end. But it wasn't.

It was only the end of Sora's life.

Trying to pull himself together, his eyes wandered over the now-gloomy-looking room. His eyes stopped on a piece of paper over on Sora's desk. Heart beating faster than ever, Riku picked up the paper and read it in his head:

_Once you read this, I will probably be gone already. My life…was bad. My heart yearned for someone that I would have never had. I loved him. I really did love him. But his heart belonged to a certain red-haired girl. His silver hair and his angelic voice stayed in my dreams. These forbidden feelings for him drove me something imaginable. _

_Maybe I will see him again. Maybe I will be reborn. _

_Maybe everything…would have been completely different._

_This is my final goodbye. _

_-Sora_

Tear stains were everywhere. Riku looked down at the floor and noticed several balls of crumpled pieces of paper. It must've been hard for him to write this. No…it must have been hard for him for a very long time.

He felt guilty. If he had noticed this, Sora could have been saved. Everything _could have _been different.

--

Bleh, I don't like the beginning. It seemed a bit rushed didn't it? Probably so… Now my little pretties, this is not the end of Sora. He will beeeee heerrreee again. You shall see.

-miME-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Too See Your Reincarnation **

**Author's Note**: YAY I got reviews! Thank you to everyone! Oh and, here is Axel and Roxas and no, Roxas isn't Sora's reincarnation. His reincarnation will look exactly like Sora…oops, too much info…Please ignore any grammar/and or spelling problems!!

**Disclaimer**: I do now own any characters. Except the ugly boring plot.

* * *

**Chapter One** – All About You 

_Almost three years has past. But things were not forgotten. Those memories stayed there. _

A now twenty-year-old Riku was walking in the autumn weather. The sounds of the crunching autumn leaves beneath his feet echoed through the cold park. Memories floated through Riku's mind. Sitting on a bench, he looked to the empty space next to him and imagined Sora sitting next to him, laughing. Even though it has been thirty-six months since Sora left the world, everything reminded him about Sora. The tree trunks in the park were the same color of Sora's spiky hair. The sky was close to the color of Sora's cheerful indigo eyes. Everything was about Sora. Riku and Kairi regretted everything. They were too caught up with their own relationship; they didn't notice Sora's heart breaking. They were oblivious to that.

An eerie silence covered the lonely park. Riku covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he silently said no to himself. Straightening up, he jumped when his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket, he looked at the caller-ID, which read Kairi.

"Hey," Riku said into his phone.

"Riku, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Kairi asked on the other line.

"I guess I'm good," Riku looked down at his feet. Even though the two were once dating, they were still good friends. And Kairi was a good observer. She knew everything about Riku.

"Riku, don't tell me you're still thinking about Sora…" Kairi's upbeat voice turned low. Riku didn't reply just yet.

"Riku…"

"Kairi, we could've saved him," Riku shouted to her. On the other side of the line, Kairi flinched at Riku's sudden change of voice.

"Look, I'm just not feeling good. And I'm gonna be late for work, so I'll call you later, 'kay?" Riku sighed.

"Okay. Bye, Riku. I hope you'll feel better later on." Kairi replied. Riku then hung up and stood up from the chipped old bench. He started walking to his work, still thinking about Sora.

--

"Hey, Riku! You're late again!" A red-head popped out of nowhere. Riku looked at his co-worker, already feelings headache appearing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wasn't feeling so good," Riku walked into the kitchen of the restaurant, and pulled an apron off of a hook.

"Riku, if you get me sick; I'll kill you," The red-head fake-threatened Riku. Riku smirked at him and started to go to the customers that just came in.

"Oh yeah, Riku, I have someone for you to meet later on," Riku's co-worker smiled to him.

"Okay, Axel. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do," Riku smiled as he walked away.

After several hours of work, it was almost closing. The front door opened with a ring of a bell, messaging everyone that they had a customer. A blonde boy walked in and sat on a booth, and waited for Riku to come near. Axel looked up from the kitchen and saw who just walked in. Leaving his half-done food, he ran over to the newest customer.

"Roxas, my man!" Axel said…um…more like squealed. Now, Roxas really WAS Axel's man, too Riku's surprise. Axel pulled the blonde in a suffocating kiss in front of everyone. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"AXEL! STOP SUFFOCATING THAT BOY WITH YOUR DAMN TONGUE AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Their boss interrupted the…err…passionate scene with an angry voice. The two boys separated and gasped, embarrassed.

"My, my, you are making a scene, my lovely boss," Axel snaked his way over to his angry boss, and wrapped one arm around his neck. Smirking, he let go after a few seconds and went back to the kitchen. All eyes were on him, until his figure disappeared behind the curtain that covered the kitchen entering.

"Well, that was very shocking," A voice came from one of the customers. Every other person nodded and then went back to their eating.

"Uhh...sorry for causing any trouble," The blonde was blushing sheepishly.

"No, no, no, you did not cause any trouble. Now, would you like anything to drink?" The boss smiled his sweet-I'm going to get your money-smile.

"Oh yes! I would like—" The blonde was cut off as the boss once again opened his mouth.

"Riku, please serve his lovely customer!" His boss smiled and laughed all his way to the back of the kitchen.

"Augh, I'm getting a headache," Riku said to himself. "Anyway, follow me." Riku led Roxas to a vacant booth, giving him a menu in the process. And when Riku looked at the blonde, his heart stopped for a second. This person looked so much like the late Sora. The Roxas turned into Sora, and smiled at the Riku who felt his tears fill his eyes. Riku fell to the floor, now breaking down and sobbing. He felt a large hand touch his shoulder so he looked up and saw Axel staring at him.

"I could've saved him," Riku repeated over and over. Every customer had stopped eating again and all stared at him and Axel, who was leading him to the back of the restaurant. Several minutes later, Axel reappeared and sat across from the confused Roxas.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roxas was very confused. Anyone would be confused if a person just gave one look at you and started crying.

"No, you didn't. Shit, I've never seen him breakdown like this since…," Axel trailed off.

"Since…what?" Roxas was curious, of course.

"Since his best friend died. Now that I look at it, you really do look like him," Axel suddenly stood up and walked to the back of the kitchen. He came out, holding a photograph. He handed it over to Roxas and then heard him gasp.

"I know him," Roxas exclaimed. "He's…my cousin or something like that. Second, third, cousin…same thing."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I only meant him once when I was younger though. He…,"

"Three years ago. He committed suicide," Axel finished the sentence. Axel then told him everything. The letter. Sora's feelings. How Kairi and Riku didn't even notice their friend falling part.

"Damn, that must've been hard on Riku and this Kairi girl," Roxas shook his head in sadness and shock.

"It was, well, it still is. Kairi is pretty much okay now, but Riku just feels so guilty. I mean seriously, how would you feel if your friend committed suicide because he had feelings for me or you?" Axel rubbed his head. Roxas took a sip of his drink and narrowed his eyes.

--

A slightly short brunette was standing in front a building, which looked like an apartment. He had several suitcases with him. He sighed softly and walked inside the main building. He just didn't know his life would change completely, for a certain silver-haired person would interrupt his life and change him forever.

--

"Hey, Riku, wake up!" A stern voice woke up the silver haired young man. Riku's deep cerulean orbs opened, taking in the site around him. His boss stood above him, frowning, and a thin green blanket covered him. "Finally, you've been sleeping all this time. We're closing now,"

"Already? How long have I've been sleeping?" Riku sat up and shook his head, his hair falling gracefully around him.

"Pssh. You slept through your whole work time. Now get up; Axel is waiting for you outside," His boss glared at him and walked out of the small room. His boss, Leon, was, seemingly, always mean to everyone.

"Damn it," Riku got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and cupped cold water in his palms. As he looked up for a second, he gasped in surprise. There, in the mirror, was an image of Sora. He was smiling and laughing, his cheeks tinted with an unnatural pink. He looked so happy. Riku felt his neck swell up and ache. He quickly splashed the water on his face and looked back in the mirror.

Nothing.

The image of Sora was just a slowly fading memory of Riku's. It was nothing. And it would never be anything.

--

"There you are!" Axel stood up from the concrete floor and took Riku into a headlock. "I need to tell you something!"

"What?" Riku said dully and pushed Axel away.

"You need some love in your life! I met Roxas on this online dating system!"

"Online…dating system?" Riku already knew what Axel was going to say next. "And no, I will not go on this dating crap,"

"Aww, c'mon! It's easy! Here's the link, go to it when you get home. I'll see you later!" Axel said now spazzing out and through a piece of paper to Riku. He patted Riku on the back and started walking down the street.

"That guy…,"

--

_Click. Click. _

"So…this is it," Riku sat in front of a glowing computer screen. He thought for a second why he even went onto this site. Seriously, did he really need an online dating system? With his looks, defiantly not. He, in a way, was beautiful. Sora had always thought that Riku had, well, still had the most beautiful silver hair ever. And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue green. He seemed perfect. Sora always teased Riku for being perfect. He, surprisingly, always had straight A's. Well, maybe a few B's here and there. He had a great relationship with his parents, too.

"I guess I'll make an account," Riku said in an absent voice, as he clicked several times. After a while, he was now known as _silverhaired00_. _What a cheesy name, _Riku rolled his eyes, not caring who knew his account name. _I don't have anything to do, so, I'll just check this site out._

Minutes later, several people already messaged him, including a certain person that Riku seemed to be drawn too.

He clicked onto the message and read who it was from. It was from sKye001. Sky.

The name Sora means sky, Riku realized. Just by that account name, Riku's day got even worse. He read the message quickly:

_Dear silverhaired00,_

_I have not one clue why I am on here, but I'm giving it a try. My name is sKye. Your name truly got me curious. Silver is one of my favorites. Silver hair is even cooler. If you want to talk about anything, you can use this chatting system on here. Hurry and reply!! I'd like to know more about you. Oh yeah, you can check out my profile if you want. _

_- - - sKye_

Riku smiled and clicked onto sKye001's profile. To the left was a close-up on a dark indigo eye. That eye looked so familiar. He instantly though this 'sKye001' was a girl. He looked down and saw a link, which said: Click this to IM me. He whispered what the heck to himself, and clicked it. A small window opened.

_sKye001 has entered the chatroom._

_Silverhaired00 has entered the chatroom._

_sKye001: Hello…_

--

Oooh. Is this 'sKye001' a girl or a guy!!?? C'mon, I think you know the answer to that.

S---O-----R---A

♥miME


End file.
